The Will of the Lord
by Jenova12
Summary: This is teaser fic one of two, while the yet unuploaded The Fairy Tale Lizard is teaser fic 2. I plan on completeing this fic after The Lunatic Fringe so enjoy it!


**The Will of the Lord  
  
Chapter 1: Awaking from the Darkness  
  
**Written by Geovanny Colon  
  
  
(A/N: This is just a one of two teaser chapters that I'm going to post up as a way of getting my stuff out into the open. They are semi-complete story ideas and this one actual has two chapters already complete. Now, all that I have to do is get the hard stuff started. Basically research and planning. And developing thumbnails of the story. And putting it together. Oh, what a drag. Just kidding. Well, I hope that you enjoy this teaser, and hopefully, I will get this fic out after I complete The Lunatic Fringe. Enjoy! Once you are done with this one, you should go check out the second teaser fic, The Fairy Tale Lizard. Yeah, yeah, it might sound babyish, but trust me, it's far from it. However, that one is half a chapter, but it ends at a good part. I think that you'll enjoy it too. Heehee)  
  
(Con't A/N: All characters that are featured in this chapter are solely my property. The character Cube is © Sega/Smilebit's property. The main character of this fic is Cube. This scenario is religious and might get out of hand at times. If it offends anyone, then I apologize to you right now. Also, this is not a view of my beliefs or anyone elses. Just remember that everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion, whether it is right or wrong.)  
  
*****  
  
  
_May 15, 1990  
  
_ The day was bright and hot. It was May 15th, a spring morning, however it felt more like a summer afternoon. Everything was going normally. The teacher was waiting for her students to sit down in their seats, so that the class could begin.   
  
The teacher was around the age of 86 or so, and her breath stunk of old, smelly cheddar cheese. She was the head teacher in charge of the Social Studies department for Sacred Heart, the catholic school that the children were attending.  
  
Little Sara walked in with her friends, laughing and chatting about cats and dogs, and how much she loved her bulldog, Spunky The bell rang, signaling the start of the long class period. Everyone took their seats and pulled out their books and pencils.   
  
However, little Sara looked bored.  
  
***  
  
Children, children! Attention! Class is starting, so please have your textbooks open to page 145, so we can proceed with the Chapter Review  
  
This class is boringwhy do I have to be here?  
  
The teacher looked up and glared right at Sara.   
  
Wh-what?! What did you say, Sara?  
  
I said that I think that this class is boring!  
  
You little brat, Mrs. Evenwood spat as she got up from her desk and scurried over towards Sara, you inconsiderate, little brat. How dare you say that?   
  
Without warning and doing it so quickly that Sara didn't have enough time to react, she grabbed her and held on tightly. Her pruned-up hands were discolored and warped and her skin felt scaly.   
  
Don't touch me, you ugly old hag! Get away from me! Sara screamed as she fought against the impossibly vice-like grip of the old maid.   
  
This should teach you some respect towards God's teachings. The old teacher seethed as she raised her hand up at Sara.  
  
Nothing could have prepared young Sara for what ensued next.   
  
She brought down her old and mighty hand against Sara's tender face with all her strength and might. Everyone in the room instantly paid no attention to it, afraid that the teacher would turn on them too. The old teacher continued to strike her until the period was over.   
  
Get off me, you witch! Get off!!!  
  
No! You must learn respect and honor for the teachings of God!  
  
***  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
You should be.  
  
Sara looked down at her feet. Tears were gathering at the side of her eyes, and her eyes were red with shame and anger.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
You should be. You must learn humility. Be mindful of what you do and say next time, Sara.  
  
Her face stung, a dull ache spreading throughout the side of her cheek. It felt even hotter under the intense heat of the sun. The tears clung to her reddened face, making her skin feel clammy.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
She felt sick as she apologized again to that horrible old hag.   
  
That's alright.   
  
That's all right no, it's wasn't all right  
  
Mrs. Evenwood looked at her, with a complete lack of emotion. She simply sighed.  
  
Do you know why we are here? Her voice void of conviction.  
  
  
  
It is the will of the Lord.  
  
The will of the Lord?  
  
Yes, the will of the Lord.  
  
Sara looked up. What is the will of the Lord?  
  
We are accomplishing it as we speak.  
  
Are we?  
  
  
  
Are we?  
  
Yes, yes we are.  
  
***  
  
_October 8, 1995  
  
_ It was fall. The leaves already started to change color in the trees, and many started to fall. The colors showcased were beautiful oranges and deep reds and dull yet magnificent purples. The weather also started to change. It was getting colder- not by much, but it was cool enough to wear at least a thin winter jacket. It was October; there was no school that day. It was an in-service day, and the children were playing outside in the fallen leaves, playing football, or running around chasing each other.  
  
Sara, age 13, wasn't at her home. Instead, she was at an office, talking to a young lady. The lady was a psychologist. And the lady was trying to pry into her past. It was making her very uncomfortable.   
  
  
She didn't want to be here  
  
***  
  
Sara, do you believe in God?  
  
but I hate the bastard.  
  
Why? Why do you hate Him?  
  
  
Sara looked up at the lady. She had dirty blond hair, cut up to her shoulders, and she was wearing a black pinstripe suit. She had a little notebook in her hand and a tape recorder on an end table to the left of her. She was obviously going to record everything that they talked about, including her personally stuff. This was getting on her nerves.   
  
Wasn't the lady supposed to help her cope with her problems, not just try and get dirt on and  
  
That's it  
  
These types of people really don't care about the victim, the troubled ones. They just cared for the money that's involved.   
  
Sara was getting red with rage, but she answered in a coolly voice and shrugged it off.   
  
Because I do.  
  
  
  
Because I do.  
  
This was getting repetitive, very quickly.  
  
  
  
_Because I can  
  
_The lady took off her glasses and put them on her lap. Tell me the truth. Why do you hate God?   
  
The look that the young lady gave Sara angered her even further. If she didn't tell her the reason, the lady was going to keep asking and and until the cows came home. She had to talk...otherwise, she was going to punch something as a result of that lady's excessive nosiness.   
  
  
  
  
  
because He stole my parents  
  
_There, are you happy, you little-  
  
_  
  
How? _How?_ How could she ask that? So what else did this lady want to know? What brand tampons she buys? Or when she gets her period? Come on, this was getting ridiculous.   
  
  
  
Are you going to tell me, Sara?  
  
Sara remained quiet. The past hurt her in so many different ways, including what she was about to say next.  
  
  
  
Ok, ok. Hehe took them in a car accident.  
  
There, there. That wasn't _so_ hard, wasn't it?  
  
The emphasis on the so' fueled her anger even further.  
  
No, I guess not. _No, I guess notwhat the hell am I saying?! This ugly bitch is talking to me as if I were a child!  
  
_Both of them?  
  
Yes. They were going to watch a movie, and-  
  
How long ago did this happen? _More questionsI don't know what I'm going to do  
  
_  
  
How long did this happen? Tell me now or I'll keep asking you the same question over and over until you answer me. Understand?  
  
Ok, enough. It happened about two years ago.  
  
_That's it. She is getting punched. She is so getting punched.  
  
_Why do you hate Him? He is loving and He would neve-  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
  
Sara got up from her seat and rage just engulfed her being in an instant. So much for keeping her cool  
  
You never lost your parents, have you? Sara's face was beat red. You don't even know how it feels lady! You have no idea!  
  
He never wanted to- She just kept on talking, obviously not paying any attention to Sara's ranting.  
  
He wanted and he did! He took my parents for himself! He's selfish and HE doesn't give a rat's ass about us!  
  
Now listen  
  
NO! You listen! Sara stammered at the lady, I had enough of your God is Love' speech! It's making me sick and I'm going to VOMIT if you keep-  
  
Shut up  
  
-running your damn MOUTH! You don't know how it feels to lose the only things in your life that are most valuable to you! SO STOP IT!  
  
Shut up you bitch!  
  
_Oh manoh manshe did not just say what I think she saidoh man  
  
_The lady had about enough of Sara's actions. She stood up like a demon, stalking, ready to kill. She focused her cold, green eyes on Sara's and started to speak.  
  
Don't you raise your face at me, you rat! You are nothing more than slum trash, and that's all you'll ever be! You're pathetic! I'm trying to help you and your behavior is making that difficult! You know what? Your ghetto sob story is making me sick.  
  
Fuck off, whore!  
  
Is that all you can say?  
  
Fuck off!  
  
Ha! You're truly pathetic! Oh, and first off, I do know how it feels to lose someone close to you!  
  
Sara didn't care what she said. She was now just trying to hurt. That's all that she wanted to do now.  
  
Oh really? Somehow I doubt that. You higher-ups have always been born with a silver spoon up your asses- you've never experienced pain or any problems!  
  
I had to work hard to get to where I am now!  
  
That's a bunch of bull!  
  
This seemed to have ticked off the lady. She suddenly raised her hand and nearly slapped Sara in the face. Detecting this, Sara threw herself onto the floor, scared that she was going to endure the same punishment that she did a few years ago  
  
Please don't hit me! Please NO!!!  
  
The lady stared at her. She snickered.  
  
My brother committed suicide right in front of me! II was only five when he did that! She was crying as she barely spat this out. Such a sudden change  
  
Sara was stunned.  
  
The memory just wouldn't go awayHe had everythingI haven't even realized why he did thatbut now I know why  
  
Sara couldn't take any of this any longer. She had to get out.  
  
The lady wiped her eyes, brushing away the tears, and then dusted herself. She then looked at Sara, who was slowly getting up.  
  
I know how your parents died.  
  
_No you don't  
  
_It wasn't an accident.  
  
_Yes it was yes it was  
  
_The lady's eyes suddenly turned dark. They killed themselves.  
  
No, that's not true! Sara heard herself scream.  
  
A smirk slowly crawled onto her face. They couldn't stand you nor life any longer so they decided to take their own lives. They had enough of you. You caused them to kill themselves. The lady's eyes were cold beyond belief. It was absolutely horrifying.   
  
  
  
_it was true  
  
_***  
  
_December 6, 1995  
  
_ It was snowing.  
  
Sara had no place to go. The house burned down in a horrible accident. Lightning struck the roof of the house, immediately bringing the whole place down. Everything that she had was gone now. All the good memories gone. What good memories? Why was she trying to kid herself?  
  
Now, she was just homeless. And she had no place to go.  
  
None of her family wanted to take her in. No one ever wanted the abandoned child No one  
  
Sara walked around in the cold for a while, looking for change and other things of value. Maybe she would find 50 cents it would be enough for a candy bar, or a donut. Anything would do for dinner.  
  
Time passed by as she was looking for change. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. She had no money and no food to eat. She was getting very hungry. She even considered killing a pigeon. They were looking mighty tasty right about now. But she didn't know what to do.   
  
_Maybe I can ask the restaurant chef for some leftovers Just maybe  
  
_No, that wouldn't work. He would probably laugh at her and close the door on her  
  
She had to do something otherwise; she was either going to freeze to death, or die of hunger  
  
***  
  
She should have thought of something else to do, instead of this.  
  
Sara walked slowly towards the run-down apartment. It was getting dark.  
  
Please let someone be therejust please let there be someone She whispered to herself. She gripped her jacket tightly and nervously, effects of hunger and the cold. It didn't look like anyone was there  
  
Ah, damn  
  
She knocked the door. It echoed very loudly.  
  
Please let there be someone  
  
Just as she said this, the sound of locks being undone rang out against the door, like thunder and lightning during a treacherous thunderstorm.  
  
_..Yes, now I can---  
  
_A big, black man stood in the doorway. He had a smile on his face. It didn't look too good.  
  
Come in, come right in, young lady he said. You look cold, don't you  
  
._..Maybe this wasn't such a good idea  
  
_Hesitating, she looked up at the man. He looked nice, although his smile definitely need some work.  
  
He _couldn't _be harmfulcould he? She thought to herself as she proceeded to walk into the apartment.  
  
***  
  
The apartment inside smelled very musty and stale, like the inside of a closet full of antiquated clothing. The walls were stained with giant yellow spots, which reminded her of disfigured spotlights in the dark. The lighting was dim and it proceeded to cast shadows that were ten feet long, against the walls and ceiling. The air inside was thick, and full of smoke. It was most likely cigarette smoke Sara walked a short distance with the man.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped.  
  
Hey girl, do you mind of I ask you something? The black man asked, while not turning around.  
  
  
  
What do you want?  
  
_What do you mean?  
  
_She looked at him, confused. Umm, well I need some money, and  
  
Ok. You're up now. There's a customer waiting for somehow do I say it'service'. He's _very _anxious.  
  
This kinda shocked herno, it downright scared her. What do you mean, waiting for some service?  
  
The black man turned around. He looked at her. Are you serious?  
  
He nearly laughed at her right there and then. You don't know, do you?  
  
Sara silently shook her head.  
  
Well honey, now you do. Here, the way that you receive money is to work' for it. You know what I mean when I say work' now, do you?  
  
Sara gulped.  
  
The black man approached her slowly. She tensed back and grabbed her jacket once again. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her towards his chest. He smelt of smoke and grease.  
  
It was making her sick  
  
Come on. There's nothing to it. All you have to do is---  
  
Just lay back and spread my legs!? Well, forget it! she screamed.  
  
She pulled away. But the black man's grip was tremendously strong. Get away from me!  
  
She screamed. He raised his enormous hand and slapped her. She fell right to the ground.  
  
I'll kill you if you try do that again, you fucking slut! he threatened in a low voice. By the looks of it, the threat wasn't empty. Tears glazed her fear-striken eyes.  
  
I'm not going to do it! she forced out, I'd rather die of malnutrition than sleep with strange men!  
  
He looked at her. Suddenly and without warning, he grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and picked her up. His eyes were full of red hot, flaming anger. It looked like it would scorch her if it touched her.  
  
You will do itif you know what's best for you  
  
Sara turned her face away. She couldn't believe what was happening. If she didn't do what the man said, she was going to die.  
  
She didn't want to think.  
  
Darkness filled her view as she closed her eyes. She didn't care what happened to her now  
  
One question?  
  
  
  
Do you believe in God?  
  
Sara's eyes quickly opened.  
  
Well then, you better start praying.  
  
That was all that he said.  
  
A minute later, pain and the feeling of violation spread throughout her body. She was being violated and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
She was crying softly  
  
Please, no! Stop!  
  
This is your lesson. You should have done what I told you to do!  
  
_  
  
_***  
  
  
  
Cube's voice pierced the stale air. She was covered in sweat.  
  
_Damnit happened again  
  
_She looked to the side of her bed. Her clothes were on the floor, sprawled about in a mess. Then she looked below the covers. How did I get here? She scratched her head in slight confusion.   
  
_Well, whatever happened that got me here is over with_Cube thought as she reached over the bed and grabbed her pants. She stealthly put them on and got out of the moth-eaten bed. She looked at the mirror that lay across the room. She paused for a moment, and looked at the image that stood still in the surface.  
  
She looked different somehow  
  
Cube continued to look at her image, examining every detail that might, _might_ just be different. After a while, she gave up. She concluded that she didn't change.  
  
But she did   



End file.
